User talk:Makuhari Fan01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friederike Porsche page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 15:59, June 11, 2011 go ahead. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Afrika Doujin As of now, all Afrika Doujin are available in English. The Afrika Compilation and Sphinx 3 are available through Japanese Amazon, but I wouldn't recommend buying from there, because of their high shipping costs and not them not having the first two Sphinx volumes. If you are interested in buying all of the doujin in one order, I recommend this site. Shipping isn't that cheap either, but if you buy more than one item, you should be ebtter of than with Amazon. Do note that the compilation covers only The Witches of Afrika, both Tiger and The Stuka Witch and not the novels written by Suzuki. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 02:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Every Afrika doujin consists of a manga part bundled with a novel, see this, but so far, only the ones from the Witches of the Sphinx have officialy available translations that were included at the end of the doujins. About the first three novels, there are some translations at Baka-Tsuki and Dan Kanemitsu, the translator that worked on the Afrika series, mentioned on his blog that they will be compiled in a seperat volume, which may or may not include English translations as well. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 15:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Edits First of, you don't have to report every little change you make. That would get tiring pretty fast. As for the -5 on the Recent Changes page... says :Strange numbers, what do they mean? :The positive/negative numbers after the page name and timestamp show how many characters were added to or removed from the old page, which gives you a quick idea how much the page has changed. This can be very helpful in spotting great new edits, or page-blanking vandalism. So everything works exactly as it should. No need to worry. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 08:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Links to external sites Please do not link to any manga hosters or similar sites in the future. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 08:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Manga stuff Well, there are things like Google. And the 4chan threads. And this It's not the task of this wiki to spoonfeed download links. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 05:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) fiddling with stuff on user pages is just fine. and yes, my avvy is helma --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 05:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) you may include summaries to the Afrika LN series Here. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 23:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I would highly encourage yu to make an entry about the warring states witches, especially if Mami's ancestor is a character and thus, it ties directly into the SW franchise in that way. I know very little about that branch of the series and would be ecstatic to see what it has to offer vis-a-vis this wiki and direct scanlations. I'm inclined to learn more about your scanlation group you mentioned before. Do you have a name, site or irc channel? Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 20:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you do me a favour and pop into my IRC channel? Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 00:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Joining IRC is pretty easy, just open this page in a recent firefox version and click the #woozle part in my signature and things should automagically work out. Alternatively, there's also Rizon's webchat which should be self-explanatory as well. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 11:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's really sad, because the webchat is not really rocket science. All you have to do is enter a nickname without spaces, a channel and click a button, no registration or anything needed. Plus it is (in theory) a fast, reliable way of communication... As for the 1.5 manga... That's a pretty cool redraw, but the raw1st tank scans looked pretty horrible to begin with and a person with some skill could get way better results from the nyantype raws. Also, chapters 7 and 8 where in the final batch, and all that's missing should be the two extra pages in the seventh chapter... Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 15:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I've made an easy guide to IRC for you Makuhari, I'd really appreciate it if you at least gave it a read, since it took half an hour to make it. I hope it proves useful, it even has pictures. Guide here -----> http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21448475/Stuff/HowToIRC.jpg Stuart-says-yes 00:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) About the Unknown Witches: From what I have seen it's just a collection of non-canon doujins similar to the A lá Carte volumes. With ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (DO NOT STEAL!) added for additional fun. That is not inherently a bad thing, though it's not the main goal of this wiki to keep track of every single doujin collection. Therefore I'd say a brief summary of the chapters here would be more than sufficient, given that it's clearly marked as non-canon material, but adding it to each Witches appereances list isn't a good idea, because, as already mentioned, keeping track of each doujin isn't what this wiki is for. Also, good job connecting to IRC, though 4am can be a bit of a hard time to actually meet me. So, here's my eMail: AceofSpades-Karlslandatgmxdotde Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 13:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I would appreciate that. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 21:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) i have heard that it is considered canon in some ways, so yes, feel free to create the r4elevant pages for it.--Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 04:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) That sounds adorable I'd lov to see it. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 16:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC)